


Moving In Is What Started It All (WILL BE REWRITTEN BUT PUBLISHED AS A DIFFERENT WORK)

by unreachablevoice



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A Bit Good Gabriel Agreste, Adrien Agreste is very horny, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette - Freeform, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/F, F/M, Hormonal Adrien Agreste, Horny Teenagers, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, M/M, Moving In Together, Multi, No miraculous AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unreachablevoice/pseuds/unreachablevoice
Summary: With Marinette’s parents being away with work, she is left in the care of one of their supposedly family friend; who just so happened to be someone who she has always been idolizing. And throw in the fact that she is having a hard time with friendships experiencing hardships, bridges being burned, and secrets unraveling and her parents unintentionally (plus being clueless with their daughter’s suffering) throwing their daughter in a pit of misery.There is no Miraculous in this fanfic. Hope you enjoy ♡





	1. Prologue| A Familiar Cheer|

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic, like said in the description, will not contain Miraculous. Though, this does still contain the concept and some of the episodes of the show. Just cut out the parts of Ladybug and Chat Noir. This is made purely with my imagination and thinking skills (if I even have one, lol^0^), of course, it's going to be like my own Miraculous Ladybug story. And this story was originally in Wattpad btw, just wanted to try this website out so I put it in here :/
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> The characters are not mine. It rightfully belongs to Zagtoons and Thomas Astruc. Almost all of the plot of this story will have my imagination, and some will have bits of pieces from the show.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in which gives out a glimpse of a certain someone's life... Or job.

**_Narrative_ ** **_POV_ **

_The crowds were cheering._

_**“LCN** **!!!”**  
_

_**“LCN** **!!!”**  
_

_**“LCN** **!!!”**  
_

_**“LCN** **!!!”**  
_

_**“LCN** **!!!”**  
_

_The cheering kept everyone motivated, energized, and inspired.  
But all she could hear was the sound of her heart beating.   
_

_Ba-thump,  
_

_Ba-thump,_

_Ba-thump,  
_

_Ba-thump,  
_

_Ba-thump,  
_

_Ba-thump,  
_

_Though, the cheering continued.  
_

_**“LCN** **!!!”**  
_

_**“LCN** **!!!”**  
_

_**“LCN** **!!!”**  
_

_**“LCN** **!!!”**  
_

_**“LCN** **!!!”**  
_

_**“LCN** **!!!”** _

_Their screaming could even be heard from a million miles away._

_**“LCN** _ _**!!!** _ _**!** _ **_I LOVE_ ** **_YOUUUUUU_ ** **_, MARRY_ ** **_MEEEEEEEE_ ** **_!!!!”_ ** _  
_

**_“I'M SINGLE, COME TAKE_ ** **_MEEEEEEE_ ** **_!!!”_ **

_**“TAKE MY VIRGINITY AWAY! KYAAAAAAAA!!!”**  
_

_**“I LOVE YOU LCN!!!!!!”  
** _

_**“SENPAI, NOTICE MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!”  
** _

_**“DAMN, YOU'RE SO HOOOOOTTTT!!!!!”** _

_**“KISS ME WITH THOSE BEAUTIFUL LIPS OF YOURSSSS!!!!!!”** _ _**  
** _

_But that didn't stop her.  
Even if she was nervous, she still kept her head high.   
She still kept her heart strong. _

_She was ready. Always have and always will be.  
Ready to take on the world.   
To take the world to a magical joyride.   
A joyride full of fun, and music.   
A joyride named, concerts._

_A single step was made.  
_ _And as soon as she stepped out, the cheering became much louder.  
Louder to the point that your eardrums would hurt and ring for ages.   
_

_**“WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I LOVE YOUUUUU!!!!”  
** _

_**“KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!”  
** _

_**“LCN!!!!”  
** _

_**“LCN!!!!”  
** _

_**“LCN!!!”  
** _

_**“LCN!!!”  
** _

_Then, a beat dropped._  
_The music played._  
And the rest was history. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the first part, it was something like a sneak peek of a certain someone's past/classified information.......
> 
> Hehehehehe
> 
> Who could this person be????
> 
> Is this person a new character or not???
> 
> Find out in the following chapters.
> 
> Stay tuned♡♡♡
> 
> AB out♡~


	2. Chapter 1 |The Surprise (to be honest, not quite)|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's parents are going to be away for a while because of some issues from work so they decided to ask a friend of theirs to take care of Marinette while they're away. Who might this person be?

**Narrative**   **POV**

It was a typical Monday morning, those mornings where you just don't want to get away from your bed.

Where you don't want to open your eyes.

Where you don't want to get up early and go to school.

But too bad, Marinette had school today because it was Monday, the day of the week where people were the laziest. Her phone rang under her pillow, it was where she puts it so that she'll hear her alarm more clearly. Slowly, Marinette's eyes fluttered open.

She woke up.

Still being a bit sleepy, Marinette rose from her bed and slowly headed towards her bathroom to get ready for school. She took off her nightwear, getting ready to hop into her tub that's filled with hot water to the brim. She dipped her toes in, and then the rest of her body was next. Her white, pinkish porcelain skin covered in warm water stood up after a short soak. She then got out of the tub and walked towards the shower to wet her hair. Marinette put her unscented shampoo in her hair and gently massaged her scalp.

After, another drop of unscented body wash was put on a fluffy baby pink scrub. Marinette began to scrub her body lightly; gently and carefully cleaning every part of her body she could find. Again, she went to the shower and took a fast but thorough rinse, making sure that no soap was left on her body. Her feet then, gracefully walked towards the tub, ready to jump into the warm water once again. As her toes touch the warm water, a slight tingle had risen in Marinette's body, maybe it was because of the cold rinse from earlier.

After a long soak in the tub, Marinette got up, patted herself dry, and drained the water-filled tub. She wrapped herself with her towel and went out, it was a good forty-minute bath.

Opening her closet, she grabbed a nice set of neatly folded clothes. She wore something a bit different, Marinette had an oversized red sweater with long sleeves that has " _Princess_ " written in the middle of it, in a cursive font, and white color. She partnered it off with white shorts that just covers up one-fourth of her legs. And she wore sneakers that have white shoelaces and is the same color as her top. Her hair was put in her signature hairstyle, low pigtails tied using a pair of red ribbons.

Marinette was ready to head off to school, all she needed was to eat her breakfast. She then rushed downstairs to their kitchen and greeted her parents.  **"Good morning Maman et Papa! What's for breakfast?"**

Her father answered with a bit of an apologetic tone for her mother was too busy to even utter a single word to her.  **"Good morning Marinette, I'm sorry but the bakery is a bit busy right now. Would it be alright if you cook food on your own?"**  Tom asked.

Marinette just nodded off. Knowing that both her parents are too busy to even catch a glimpse of her, she decided to skip breakfast so that she won't be a bother to her parents in the kitchen. She went back up to her room and brushed her teeth. Then, she grabbed her readily prepared bag, which was fixed beforehand on the previous night. She then ran downstairs again and left for school.

But before she could even touch the doorknob, her parents called over to her and said,  **"Don't stop by anywhere today, okay? We have something important to tell you when you get home."**  Marinette let out a small "yes" and now, went out for school.

When she arrived, Marinette was greeted by her best friend Alya.  **"Morning girl! Well, you're early today. Did something good happen?"**  she asked, raising her eyebrow and spoke with a singing tone. Marinette giggled at the ridiculous action that Alya did.

 **"Nothing, really. I just, unexpectedly, woke up from my alarm."**  she smiled and shrugged nonchalantly.

Alya rolls her eyes at her best friend,  **"Whatever you say, girl. Come on, let's go. I've been standing here for like a minute or so."**

Marinette threw a fit of laughter, a laugh that was not too loud but was audible and pleasant. A little giggle if you might call it. And Alya liked the sound of it. Everything about her voice, from speaking to laughter.

 _Alya may be a responsible, and a great blogger and reporter, but she sure can be laid back sometimes...,_  Marinette thought. After a few seconds of laughing, Marinette wipes the tears that were formed because of her giggles and nods to Alya's request to go to their classroom.

When they arrived, there were not that many people yet so they decided to head to their lockers to get some stuff.  **"Girl, what's our third period for today again?"**  Alya asks.

The girl shook her head, not knowing what Alya would do if she wasn't around to help her.  **"It's Science Alya, you kept on asking that exact same question every Monday for like a whole month now. Do you even have a copy of our class schedule?"**  the blue-eyed girl asks, being a bit disappointed that her best friend was being extra laid back, except for reports and blogging that is.

 **"Haha... Funny you asked. You see, I kinda threw it away...? I figured since it didn't have any use, I had to get rid of it."**  the brunette answered in a kind of a questioning and nervous voice. Marinette facepalmed and sighed.  _I guess it's that time of the year where Alya gets super laid back, huh?_  Marinette thought.

She just smiled back because she still loves her best friend even though she's like this and because it was too early in the morning for her to scold the stubborn brunette. After they grabbed their stuff, they head back to their classroom and saw Adrien already sitting on his seat. Marinette was feeling nervous, there sat Adrien, the love of her life. She was ready to do anything just to greet the blonde normally in the morning.

Adrien noticed the two best friends and gulped, he prepared himself awhile ago to greet them in case the two girls were early today. He wished Nino was with him right now.  **"Good morning Alya! Good morning to you too Marinette! Y-You're early today! Hehehe..."**  Adrien smiled and became flushed right after, he felt embarrassed that he stuttered in front of Marinette and Alya. Plus, he just laughed weirdly in front of her. Both girls greeted back, although Marinette’s was as awkward as the blonde’s.

Alya facepalmed at the actions that her two friends just made.  _These_ _dorks, why don't they just get together already?! Such oblivious lovebirds..._ Alya sighed. She knew both of them were in love with each other, they were just too oblivious to see it. Plus, the other one thinks he's got no chance with the other one and vice versa.

A while later, Nino arrived. And now, the whole gang was there.

Alya explained to Nino how she just witnessed an irritating event. And Nino groaned, equally pissed off as Alya. The couple ships the two, they're their major OTP. But too bad, the noirette and the blonde wasn't together, crushing both the couple's dreams. They cried silently and internally, but that didn't stop them. They swore to each other that they will do everything in their will power to make their two best friends a couple too. “Operation: Project Adrienette” as they (or everyone in the classroom — sans Chloé) calls it.

Alya and Nino started dating a while back when Nino finally told Alya his feelings. In which, she returned with much glee so it was obvious that they would ship the two as much as the others would.

After a few chatting, the whole class was now there and Mlle. Bustier arrived, a bit later than usual. The class stood up and greeted her, Mlle. Bustier greeted back while gesturing for them to sit down. Their attendance was checked, surprisingly nobody was absent, and then the discussion started. The class was being taught of different things, there were some instances where someone makes a joke and everyone would laugh that they would get off-topic and forget that they're being lectured about something.

After periods of teaching, it was now lunchtime. Marinette didn't go back to her house since she decided to skip lunch, again. She decided to wait for classes to start again while playing with her phone. She texted Alya, her parents—because they asked her why she hasn't returned and she lied saying that she'll just eat outside, and someone  ** _very_  **important.

The bell rang and everyone arrived in their classrooms, including Marinette. The gang—Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien—greeted each other. As usual, they were all very happy to see each other, acting as if they haven't seen each other for years.

And another set of periods that contained thousands of knowledge was bestowed upon Marinette and her friends  _ **(*this sentence right here is a bit weird hahaha*)**_. And after that, it was time to head home. Alya was supposed to invite Marinette and the boys to eat somewhere outside, like a café or something but Marinette refused, she told Alya what her parents told her to do and, thankfully, she understood.

 **"Sure girl, but promise me you'll hang out with us sometime, okay?"**  Alya gave with a reassuring smile, and Marinette nodded.

Sadly, even Adrien couldn't hang out today.  **"Sorry Alya, I also can't make it. My Father said he also has something important to tell me,"**  he said feeling melancholy.

Adrien really wanted to hang out with his friends, but then his father had to ruin everything. Though, everything's alright since Marinette also had something important to do. Alya sighed and turned to Nino,  **"I guess we'll all just hang out some other time then..."**  Nino nodded sadly in agreement. And they all bid each other goodbye.

Since Adrien's driver was busy picking up his father from somewhere, Adrien had to walk back home. When he reached his house, his father was already in their living room, waiting for him. The older Agreste noticed him arrive and greeted him.

 **"Welcome back son. We have guests today so after you put your bag down, and come sit down here. I cleared your schedule for today, so let's wait for them together."**  his father said in a formal look but with a soft voice, smiling like a touched father who just witnessed his son pet a stray little puppy. Adrien smiled back. He ran upstairs to his bedroom, throwing his bag in his bed, too excited to even notice his stuff became scattered on the floor because of his strong throw.

He rushed back downstairs, feeling thrilled. Having a smile plastered on his face, he felt that the people coming over are going to be good news.  _I might not be able to hang out with Alya, Nino, and Marinette, but I still get to spend time with Father so I guess that's alright with me._ Adrien thought.

 ****◎◎◎ ◎◎◎ ◎◎◎ ****

As Marinette arrived back to her home, her parents were waiting for her at the front door. Marinette was confused, why were her parents downstairs? **"Dear, we will be gone for as long as it takes, we don't really know when the problem's going to be solved... I guess you could say it's a business about** _ **that**_ **again** ** _._** **"** her Maman sighs and shakes her head disappointingly, giving emphasize on the word ‘that’.

 _So it's about **that** huh? Wonder what's the problem this time? _Marinette thought, irritated by the fact that a problem has stirred up again.

 **"Oh! And you will be left in the care of our old friend! He has a son your age so we think you'll like it there. So go upstairs and pack your stuff, we'll go there today."**  her Papa added, looking at her Maman with a small, secretive smirk plastered on his face which was also copied in her Maman’s face. Something that Marinette didn’t quite understood.

 **"So.... I'll be staying at your old friend's house while you're away? Why not in the usual one instead?"**  Marinette asks, it was weird how they seemed to have changed their usual setting. 

**"Dear. You know it's too far. We said you're going to school by car but we heard that you didn't want to cause a stir so you chose to walk and we don't want you to get too tired from all that walking. So we decided to ask our friend instead."**

Marinette just nodded in approval and her parents told her to hurry up and pack since they'll be leaving in an hour.

Marinette did as told and went to her room. She packed her clothes that are enough for a couple of months, her sketchpad that contained some of her latest designs, her diary, and of course her sewing kit and machine. She put them all in a pink, white polka dotted luggage, she grabbed her signature pink purse and skidded downstairs.

 **"Maman** **! Papa! I'm ready!"**  she shouted. As she was about to take the next step on the staircase, she tripped, face planted on the floor. Marinette groaned as she slowly lifted her now crimson red face, clearly being hurt by the bad fall.

Her parents scrunched their face, showing a pitied and hurt expression for their daughter.  **"Geez Marinette, be careful!"**  her Maman said while her Papa helped her up. Marinette gave out an embarrassed laugh and accepted the given help.

They headed out to the front door and locked it. There, outside, they saw their silver car waiting for them. Their chauffeur put Marinette's luggage in the trunk and they hopped in and rode to a white mansion.

 _Wait a minute, this place looks familiar..._ Marinette thought, squinting her eyes to get a clearer vision of the house. It took a while for her to remember what the mansion reminded her of, but it eventually came. 

_**"** _ **_The Agreste Mansion??!!"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoyed the first (?) chapter. I know you all have a lot of questions like,
> 
> Marinette's family owns a car?
> 
> Or
> 
> Gabriel can smile??!!
> 
> But yeah, you'll know the answers by reading the rest of the chapters/waiting for the rest of the chapters to come out. And of course, Gabriel can smile, I mean he is human (lol really?).
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading. And stay tuned for more Moving In Is What Started It All chapters, please use the #MIIWSIA for comments or anything related to talking to me about this particular work of mine. Thank you and byeeeeeee<333
> 
> AB out♡~


	3. Chapter 2 |A Little Bonding Before The Discussion|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's father tells him about his friends' daughter moving in with them but what he didn't know is that this particular girl is one of his friends. Sulking about being told late, he decides to spend a bit of time with her first before talking with their parents.

**Narrative**   **POV**

Marinette shouted while popping her head outside their car's window, clearly being shocked by their visit to her crush's house. Her mouth was wide open, too paralyzed, shocked, and excited to even move a muscle.

**"Careful honey. You'll catch flies."**

Marinette was dumbfounded, she couldn't form the words she wanted to say inside her mouth. Arriving in the doorstep, their chauffeur opened the door for them and took Marinette's luggage out of the trunk. She and her parents stood there, waiting for the gates to be opened for them, while their silver car bid them goodbye and went away, and drove somewhere else.

 **"Gabriel, they're here,"**  Nathalie spoke, as soon as she saw, through the camera, the two adults and one teen standing in front of the gate.

Gabriel showed a gigantic smile, excited to meet the visitors.  **"Well, what are you waiting for? Let them in!"**  he said filled with happiness, his stern demeanor somehow gone.

As Nathalie let the three in, Gabriel welcomed them while adrien stood still.

He was feeling mixed emotions, excitement, happiness, and shock. Each emotion swarmed his face too fast to even comprehend.

Both he and Marinette are clearly shocked by the sudden interactions of their family to one another. Their parents guided them to couches where they could sit and left Marinette's luggage in the hands of Nathalie, Gabriel's assistant. Not a second after Adrien sat, he looked at his father and glared at him.

 **"How come you didn't tell me that Marinette and her parents are going to visit?!?!"**  Adrien whisper-yelled, just as he pulled his father away from the adults and the teenager, and into the kitchen where they'd talk and nobody could hear.

His father shrugged,  **"I wanted it to be a surprise! I know you and Miss Marinette here are close, plus she won my derby hat competition right? And on top of that, her parents and I have known each other for a long time now so..."**

Angered by his father's remarks and by his father's assistant who did not tell him or even gave him a clue, he stormed off back to their living room. That feeling came off ones he saw Marinette waiting in their living room, and was instead replaced by a different feeling.

 _I guess it's still a good thing that Father didn't tell me. I mean, if not being told means that the surprise will be something as good as_ _t_ _his. Then, by all means, don't_ _inform me!_ Adrien thought to himself as he walked back silently to his seat.

His father didn't follow him, thinking the two teens needed space to chat. So he beckoned Marinette's parents, also his assistant Nathalie, to their dining room, moving their meeting to a different room from the teens.

 **"H-Hey, A-Adrien!** **So this wuess gas—gah!** **I mean! S-So I guess this w-was why we both refused A-Alya's offer! Hehe..."**  Marinette scratched her head through muffled voices, clearly being embarrassed, while Adrien looked at her weirdly. He had one of his eyebrows up and is showing a huge uncanny looking grin. Smiling as if Marinette just made a full-on perfect sentence, as if she didn't make any mistake at all.

Adrien slowly moved and went to sit down at one of the couches.  **"Yeah, I guess so. B-By the way, what are you doing he--"**  Adrien bit his tongue before he could even finish his also awkward comment. Embarrassed by his own foolishness in front of Marinette, he scolded himself internally, hoping he could just crawl and hide into a hole somewhere. He felt a bit pissed off at himslef.

_Shoot1 Great job Adrien! Now Marinette will think you're crazy and will probably be disgusted by your actions. And leave you, and don't want to be friends with you, and hate you!_

While Adrien was overthinking things, Marinette, on the other hand, was also panicking. She didn't know what to do, Adrien wasn't talking and to top it all off, he looks kind of perplexed!

 **"A-Adrien? A-Are you okay? It kind of looks like you bit your tongue, is-is it bleeding?"**  Marinette asked, worry clearly being visible in her eyes. Adrien looked at her surprised.

_Is-Is she worried about m-me? Shoot, she's too cute, looking all_ _fretful_ _. Wait–what?!?! No, I did not just say that!!_

Suddenly, an idea popped on Adrien's head and he knew exactly what to do. Showing a mischievous smirk, an intention was clearly being shown. Marinette was now feeling tensed of how Adrien was acting. Slowly, Adrien moved in closer, shortening the distance between their faces until he was sitting on the same sofa and was leaning close to Marinette's face. A gulp was heard, coming from Marinette, while Adrien's face grew even closer and his smile grew even smugger.

 **"Then, why don't you check if it has any wounds?"**  Adrien commented, slightly opening his mouth and showing his tongue, teasing Marinette.

 _His mouth really is bleeding!_ Marinette thought, being shocked by the situation in front of her.  **"A-Adrien, your tongue! It's-It's bleeding!!! Are you alright?! Do you need a bandage or something?!?! Why don't we call your father's assistant??!!"**  she rambled as she panicked, looking for something that could help patch up Adrien's wound.

Adrien chuckled,  **"Marinette... Why don't you use your tongue to heal it? I think that would work effectively.,"**  he smirked. Marinette's face heated up in an instant and became crimson red by what Adrien just said. The seduction in his voice added even more justice to the flirty look Adrien was giving and it made Marinette almost lose her balance and faint on the couch.

She couldn't handle the situation, her head was spinning, her pulse was getting faster, and her face was getting redder each second Adrien's breath brushed against her lips. His voice felt like a drug, a drug that could make her obey whatever he commanded her to do. And he knew exactly how to use it.

Adrien grew tired of waiting so he decided to take the matter into his own hands. His head started moving even closer, eyeing Marinette's plump, glossy lips, impatiently craving for a taste.

A series of events flashed in Marinette's head,  _Are we really going to do this here in Adrien's living room?!?! What would his parents think of me?!!? B-But it wouldn't hurt for just a peck, right?_

Slowly, the eyes of the two teenagers closed, getting ready for the steamy situation that's going to happen between them.

But alas, their little moment had to end when a fit of laughter was heard from a distance. There in the dining room, both of their parents were laughing, having a time of their life, catching up while opening the door a bit to come out. Which made both Marinette and Adrien jump and scramble back to their own seats.

 _Why did I just do that??!!! Am I crazy or what??! To do that to my best friend??! Do I want her to hate me or something?!_ Adrien thought.

Not a moment later, their parents went out of the said room, eyeing the look on the two teenagers' faces. Looking at them uncannily, confused about why their faces were flushed. Though leaving it at that was their decision.

 **"By the way Miss Marinette, I forgot to tell you. The hat that you made and Adrien modeled was really** ** _magnifique_** **, a really huge step for someone who's just an amateur. I hope you can come by my office and help me with my work from time to time."**  Gabriel smiled.

Marinette couldn't believe what she just heard. Did THE Gabriel Agreste just ask HER to help HIM with HIS designs? Maybe Marinette's luck is now turning for a change!

All Marinette could reply was with a shy smile and a small nod. But inside, her stomach was making summersaults, jumping, and churning. Feeling delighted that she was given such an offer. Though her little partying had to wait for Sabine, Tom, and Gabriel had to discuss with them about the whole situation.

**"And Miss Marinette, we still have to discuss this whole move-in thing with Sabine and Tom here. And I believe I still haven't informed Adrien, so I think now's the best time for it."**

**"Oh! Um... Marinette's fine, Mister Agreste."**  Marinette said as she let out a small awkward chuckle.

**"Well... You can call me 'Uncle Gabriel' or 'Uncle Gabe' for short since we are technically going to live together for as long as it's needed."**

Marinette responded with a little nod at the end, not knowing what she should do. Gabriel Agreste just told HER to call HIM 'Uncle Gabriel'! How wonderful is that?!

While Marinette was in cloud nine, Sabine, Marinette's mother, interrupted the slight blonde and her daughter's uncanny stares and smiles at each other.  **"Ahem... Anyway, Sweetie, the friend that we were talking about is Gabe here, and you will be moving in with him for a while. I hope you won't cause any trouble for him, okay?"**  Sabine giggled as she finished her sentence, followed by a few chuckles coming from the two adults at the back.

 **"And you don't have to worry about your luggage anymore. Nathalie already put it in the room you're going to stay in. Right, Nath?"**  Tom, Marinette's father, said as he finger gunned at the prim and proper lady standing behind them all. A chuckle was all the woman could give in return to the gesture that was made to her.

 **"Wait–What?! So let me get this straight. Marinette is going to move in OUR house? Because her parents have work-related problems?! How come you didn't inform ME of this? I could've held a welcoming party for Pete's sake!!"**  Adrien said as he pouted and crossed his arms.

In return, a faint laugh was heard coming from Marinette, followed by the adults' heavy ones. Marinette's cheeks had a tint of pink and her eyes were a bit teary from the laughter, but her gaze didn't tear away from Adrien.  **"Haha... You don't have to worry Adrien! I found out a bit late too. Plus, you can just hold a welcome party for me some other time with Alya and Nino!"**

Though her voice was soft, careful not to offend Adrien from laughing too much. Marinette thought he was cute, getting worried over something like her moving in for a while.

 **"Haha... It's so** ** _adorable_** **that you're making a fuss over something like this,"**  she added between giggles.

 _Shoot! What did I just say! Now Adrien's going to hate me for sure!_  Marinette thought nervously while still smiling, hoping no one would notice her inner turmoil.

Oblivious to what the girl was thinking in front of him, Adrien also thought she looked cute. Looking cute while laughing hard at something he said, he just couldn't resist telling it to her.

**"Look who's talking. Between you and me, I think** _**you're** _ **the** _**cute** _ **one here."**

It wasn't too long before Adrien snapped out of his daydream, his face was immediately painted a bright red and he got embarrassed at himself.  _Shoot, I just acted like a little kid in front of Marinette! And the worst thing is, I just told her that she's cute! What am I thinking!! Oh God, now she's going to think I'm a creep!!_

 **"Uhh... Hehe... T-Thanks Adrien."**  Marinette smiled, ecstatic at the fact that Adrien just complimented her.

A clearing of the throat was heard. It came from Gabriel Agreste indicating that they should pay attention to their surroundings.  **"We're still here you know. Stop flirting in front of us you** _ **lovebirds**_ **, especially ME. I'll get envious."** he pouts and mock-glares at the two.

The two other adults just laughed in return, finding it funny on how a grown man can get envious on something like that. While the two teens were blushing furiously at the statement that was just declared in front of them.

 _Why am I blushing??!! Did we really look like a couple in front of them?_  Adrien thought, worried if Marinette didn't like being partnered up with him. But mostly because he was happy being shipped with her.

 **"I-I think you're mistaken Mister Agre—err, Uncle Gabriel. W-We're not--"**  Marinette said right before she got interrupted by Adrien.

 **"Y-Yeah Father! Marinette and I are not like that! Isn't it obvious? She doesn't see me like that!"**  Adrien angrily mumbled the last part.

Marinette turned her head, now looking at the blonde.  **"What was that? I didn't quite hear."**

Adrien panicked. Shaking his head furiously, hoping Marinette didn't hear what he just mumbled.  **"N-Nothing! Maybe you're just hearing things Marinette! Hehe..."**

Marinette swore that she just heard something about being obvious, but just decided to brush it off, thinking that it may not be that important.


	4. Extra Chapter |This Is The Grown-Ups' Talk, Kids Keep Out! (or not)|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving their kids alone, the adults decided to catch up on each other's lives and maybe gush and fangirl/fanboy about their children while they're at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part when both Marinette and Adrien's parents went to a separate room to leave the two to “bond”.
> 
> It's just a little extra/filler chapter where you'll read what they talked about when they left them alone.
> 
> You can skip it if you want, I mean it's just an extra chapter. There won't be any ship scenes anyway. You don't have to read this to know the rest, but if you're still going to read it then....
> 
> Enjoy^^

**Narrative POV**

The adults are now in the dining room, leaving the two teens to bond with each other.

 **"So.... What's happened lately? Is the situation about _that_** **again?"**  Gabriel said, as to try and start the conversation. The Dupain-Chengs’ faces turned to each other and sighed in sync. 

 **"Yes, actually. Some of our clients had a problem with our workers, and some of our workers are having problems with handling interviews and auditions."**  Sabine replied.

A chuckle escaped from the lips of the older Agreste.  **"It's like the problems are both vice versa."**

Sabine had shown a smile on her face by the time he chuckled.  **"I guess you could say that I bet both the clients and the workers are going to be another pain in the–!”**

**“Language!”**

Sabine meekly looked at her husband and muttered an embarrassed ‘sorry’. Tom laughed at his wife, which was followed by a deep, throaty chuckle from Gabriel. A few more series of laughter was heard, and then they continued their conversation.

 **"So... Any news on Emilie? Is she... awake yet?"**  Tom asked, carefully keeping in mind how sensitive the subject can be. A hurt, lonely, and sad look replaced the expressionless look on the slight blonde's face. His eyes looked like they were about to burst into tears at any moment. Seeing his wife in a hospital bed—which could also possibly be her deathbed—wasn't really the most satisfying.

 **"Sh-She's still the same... Nothing really worsened nor improved.... It just hurts how I can't do anything to help her with the battle she's facing."**  Gabriel's voice cracked, his eyebrows trying their best not to knit together, and his lips trying their best to smile which just turned to an uncanny curve. The couple in front of him knew he was hurt, they wanted to do something to help their friend but they knew that even they can't tell what time could. They don't have powers that can magically heal his wife, nor are they skillful people that could help the woman.

 **"Oh Gabe, it's okay to cry.... We know it hurts, so don't hold back okay? We're your friends... We know if something's wrong so don't try to fake your act on us like that. You're stuck with us whether you like it or not."** Sabine said in response to the look that he showed, placing her hand to the slight blonde's shoulder; reassuring him. While Tom hugged the man tight.

Small and quiet sobs broke from Gabriel's mouth. He was glad he had such good and supporting friends like them. Lucky for the three, every room in the Agreste Mansion was made to be sound proof (only if they want to, there are buttons that they could press to make the room soundproof or not) so they didn't have to worry about the two teens hearing them.

After calming down, it was Gabriel's turn to ask the two and switched the topic.  **"I heard your daughter is a big fan of mine. Is that true?"** he smiles as he visualized in his head how a petite noirette would look like while holding a magazine of his and squealing adorably.

The Dupain-Cheng's nodded in agreement and in unison. Their daughter really was a big fan of him, ESPECIALLY his son. But they couldn't tell him that, they'd betray their daughter's trust, well not like she knows that they already knew she has a crush on him.

 **"Haha, yes it's true. She likes all of your designs, and she bought each and every magazine you've ever published.”** Tom chuckles as he remembers that one time where little Marinette had filled their whole storage room with different magazines and some are even scattered on the floor and their furniture.

 **“You know, she’s aiming to be a fashion designer one day. She’d won each and every one of the contests that she had joined by a landslide. And she even has a lot of famous and rich people commissioning for her, adding to her growing lists of connections!"**  he added, proud of the accomplishments his daughter had gained.

Gabriel was touched, his friends' own daughter idolized HIM! Isn't that sweet? She even has a lot of accomplishments and connections! He thought that maybe this girl could succeed his company, and may possibly be his future daughter-in-law, AKA his son's wife.

 **"So... Tell me, is Miss Marinette interested in someone? Perhaps, someone a lot closer than I think?"**  he asked. Hoping that his friend would say it was his son, Gabriel waited with anticipation. His hands were on his knees, on the verge of ripping a hole on his black uncluttered slacks. His face kept an unreadable expression, yet inside he was sweating bullets. He wanted Adrien to marry this girl, and he wanted her to be a part of his family so bad to the point that if Tom would say no, he'd THREATEN the girl and her parents into letting her marry into the Agreste family.

 **"Marinette? Well, the thing is..."** Tom did not continue, he hesitated, scared of his own daughter being mad at him. And boy, she was a force to be reckoned with when mad. 

Gabriel wondered what was wrong. Tom usually didn't take this long to answer, so what happened? Gabriel looked at Sabine who just shrugged, saying that she'll leave the answering to her husband.

 **"Tom... There's someone, isn't there? Who is it? TELL. ME."**  Gabriel uttered as slowly and as intimidating as possible, signaling to Tom that if he didn't tell him, he'd probably do something he wouldn't like. Tom swallowed a huge chunk in his throat that he, himself, didn't even know he was holding in.

 **"Dear, I think you should tell him already. Look, you're going to pee your pants in that voice of his."** Sabine spoke, trying to save her husband from all the trouble. Tom sighed, finally giving in to the slight blonde's demand. He looked Gabriel straight into the eyes, begging him not to make any uncanny noises that could.

" **Alright... The truth is, Marinette does have someone she likes. And that person is ---”**

**“I’m sorry, can you repeat that?”  
**

**“Adrien, she likes Adrien.”**

Gabriel was surprised. Though he was right, he still didn't expect his hypothesis to be correct. His friends' daughter liked HIS son! So his dream will come true! Gabriel smirked at the thought of him being correct, and at the fact that he could ship his son with their daughter.

 **"Wait....** **How did you know that Miss Marinette liked Adrien?"**  he asked, curious about how his friends could keep an eye on their daughter even though they're not around all the time. The couple giggled at his reaction. Knowing Gabriel, he's probably thinking about something that's not that important.

 **"Oh Gabriel, of course, we'd know.”**  Sabine smiled fondly at the Agreste, getting ready to reminisce about a memory of hers.

 **“Remember that episode of Jagged Stone where he visited our house? She had pictures of Adrien plastered on her walls right?”**  Tom recounted the time when Marinette was so upset he was almost certain she would’ve thrown them out of their house.  **“Though, she did lessen down the posters now.”**

 **“Well... before that, there was also a time where we asked people to clean her room and those people saw it. Of course, they'd come running to us, and just by one glance of those plastered pictures, we immediately knew that our little girl liked him."** Sabine chuckles as she remembers when their housekeepers had frantically ran to them and was quite scared with the number of faces that welcomed them in their daughter’s room.

The couple laughed, a full belly laugh as their daughter’s panicked and embarrassed face flashed on to their view. Gabriel was dumbfounded, he thought they'd also put a security system inside their daughter's room just to look after her like he did, but no. They didn't.

 **"So you didn't have to put any security system around your house?"** Gabriel asked, shocked on how come they didn't have to go through what he went.

The couple in front laughed at his statement.  **"No... Why Gabe, did YOU put one in your house?"** Tom asked, in which Gabriel returned with a low nervous chuckle.  **"Well.... we wouldn't be surprised if you did that. I mean, you are Gabriel Agreste, the control freak,"** he added, in which was pronounced as a slight mumble.

Gabriel heard the declaration that was just made, even if it was just a mumble. He couldn't help but open his mouth in shock.  **"Excuse me??!! What do you mean you wouldn't be surprised?! And-And what do you mean control freak??!! I am _not_  a control freak!!" **Gabriel said with a stern voice, meaning to say that he did NOT like what he just heard and will NOT want to hear it again.

A few more arguing and laughing was heard, which explains why Adrien and Marinette had to stop their little "moment" (REFERENCE TO CHAPTER TWO). Though, that wasn't the end of their little get-together. Of course, the friends missed each other so they needed to bond as much as possible. But catching up was the least of their problems, they still had to hook up their children to each other for who knows how long....

Though, they finally decided to head out to the living room to discuss the whole move-in thing to their children much further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... to those who had read this part, thank you^^
> 
> Even though it was a bit pointless reading this, I still give you my utmost gratitude for spending even the littlest part of your time for this.
> 
> I know you have a lot of questions, but please contain yourselves because the only way it'll be answered is to stay tuned!!
> 
> AB out♡~


	5. Chapter 3 |Shall We Dine Together?|

**Adrien's POV**

I really can't believe Father. Me and Marinette? A  _couple_ _?!_

No, no, NO WAY!

Marinette will NOT like that, she'll hate me for sure! She'll say that I'm a creep because she'll think that I told Father the whole think-of-us-as-a-couple thing! Ughhh... if only I knew that they were going to come over, I could've prepared myself for this!

 **"–rien!"**  

While here I am having an inner breakdown, I didn't realize that Father had been calling me.

**"Adrien!"**

I snapped out of my trance, waking up to the faint shout of Father's call to my name.  **"Adrien! I've been calling you for like, the third time now! Are you okay? Were you even listening?"**

_Oh, God... now I'm done for._

Embarrassing myself in front of Marinette and her parents wasn't really part of my idea. Marinette was now looking at me, a wave of worry splashing over her face. Her hand was on my right shoulder, causing the part where she's touching to heat up. Making my whole body tingle to the sensation that her hand had left on my shoulder.

I looked away. I couldn't bear to look at her right now, my face must be a mess. I ran my fingers through my hair and answered,  **"Sorry Father, I guess I spaced out a little. What were you saying?"**  My father just sighed in return, I guess I was in a trance for a long time.

 **"I was saying that** **Marinette** **here is going to stay with us for a bit of a long time. I hope you'll make her feel welcomed. She's going to stay in the guest room that's next to your room, so guide her there later after dinner. Don't cause any trouble for her, understood?"** Father said as he pointed at Marinette's direction, introducing her as if we hadn't met before. I plastered a fake smile on my face and nodded.

_I guess Father doesn't really trust me that much, huh?_

While doing so, I saw in the corner of my eye that Marinette had a saddened and worried expression but I decided not to mind it and continue to answer Father's questions. Marinette listened to more of the explanation of the adults about the move in, nodding to every question and instruction given.

I glanced at the wall clock beside us,  _7:_ _00_. It was almost time for dinner, which was usually at 8 pm. I decided to listen more to M. et Mme. Dupain-Cheng's story. Apparently, they were talking about a bit of Marinette's childhood. Which clearly leaves Marinette into letting out audibly embarrassed stutters and a bright red face.

 **"M-Maman!!!"** Marinette shrieks as my father and her parents laugh at the story being said. I let out a chuckle. Seeing such a completely different side of Marinette, how could I resist? Though I didn't mean it as an insult, I meant it in a good way. I hardly ever see Marinette act like that, so why not enjoy the moment?

As they continued teasing each other, Nathalie checked her watch and called over us.  **"Gabriel** **, it's dinner time and the table's ready. Are we going to eat now?"** she asked. Father looked over his watch and was startled at how long they were conversing with each other.

_8:_ _30.._ _._

I guess it was passed dinner time.

Father nodded and lead everyone to the dining area. He classically sat at the center of the table, I sat to his right and Marinette to his left while M. et Mme. Dupain-Cheng were seated next to Marinette and Nathalie was next to me.

I actually didn't expect Father to join us... I mean, he never eats dinner with me. Even Nathalie joined us! I guess they only come when there are guests.

Father started a light conversation before dining. And then, with just a regal wave of his fingers, the appetizers were dished out entertainingly. Just a whiff from the simple dish has made both me and Marinette drool a flood. Each bite taken from the said food had burst thousands of flavors in our mouths, even if it was just the appetizers. After finishing the light food, the main dish was now sent out, and beverages were poured onto our glass. The sparkling bright orange color that the juice gave was quite dazzling, making our mouths quench in thirst. The adults' beverages were a red wine, giving their glasses that red, bloody look.

The main dish was even more mouthwatering, the way the knife made its way onto the flesh and the way its juices flow down all the way to the plate made us feel even more famished.

 **"Wow, this is really delicious!"** Marinette hummed as she took a bite, giving compliments to our personal chef. Smiling to the dish, she grabbed her glass and took a sip of the beverage and I did the same. The orange liquid tasted as if it was freshly picked from a tree and squeezed by hand. As I swallowed the beverage, it gave off a cool feeling down the throat that was given by the handful of ice cubes.

Somehow, a conversation about a bit of my childhood has now started. Father told them about most of my embarrassing stories, and it led me to have a flushed face.  **"F-Father! Please don't tell them that! It's embarrassing!"** I whined. Everyone laughed at my remorse, though Marinette just giggled at how I acted towards our parents...

_Our parents..._

It kinda sounds like Marinette and I belong to one family...

Like we're  _married_  or something...

●

●

●

_Shit!_

No!

No!

No!

Adrien, no!

Snap out of it!!!

She is your  _friend!_  You shouldn't think of stuff like that or she'll hate you! And do you want that??!! No right?! So, stop!!!

As I was too busy mentally scolding myself, I didn't realize that some of our helpers already took our finished plates out and replaced them with another dish covered in a silver cover in a silver platter. Swiftly, everyone raised the cover and awed at the sight of the dessert in front of them.

It was a mud pie ice cream. It had crushed Oreos on top and on the bottom of the vanilla ice cream that it had. It also had a drizzle of chocolate syrup that was so overflowing that some made its way down to the plate underneath the clear squarish glass container it was put on.

Every scoop had our mouths water at the sight of the vanilla ice cream melting at the tip of the glistening spoon being used. Slowly, as I reached the spoonful of ice cream onto my mouth, I caught a glimpse of Marinette. Her eyes sparkled, a satisfied moan escapes her throat—she did say eating something sweet always made her feel bubbly. I smiled at the thought.

**"Adrien, your ice cream!"**

_Shoot, it fell on my pants!_


	6. Chapter 4 |Let’s Play First , No?|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After eating dinner and cleaning themselves up, Adrien decides to visit Marinette for a while before they go to bed.

**Adrien’s POV**

I stare down at the melted ice cream that fell on my pants. At that time I couldn’t move, not even to wipe off the melted vanilla ice cream on my crotch, too stunned to even process what just happened. I guess I stalled a bit too much.

**“A-Adrien?”**

A familiar voice called out, it was Marinette. She was standing up with a face painted with concern and is handing out to me a fresh clean white napkin.

 **“Oh! Uh… well, it’s okay Marinette! I have my own nap–”** I declined but as I looked at my tableside, I saw that I had already used up the one that was placed beforehand.  **“–kin…”**

I laughed uncannily, clearly showing the embarrassment—and discomfort because I’m now starting to feel the coldness of the melted ice cream in my pants—that I felt. As I reached for the said napkin that was being handed to me, Marinette leaned even closer for me to be able to reach it. She smiled and sat back down.

I couldn’t help but smile to myself. She really is kind, she even notices these little details.

I hurriedly wiped off the dessert on my pants.  **“Adrien, do you still need more? I can ask them to give us some…”** Father said with his usual grim face, though it lacked the usual harshness in it.

I shook my head and forcibly smiled,  **“N-No, it’s okay. It’s fine now,”**

We all continued to finish eating our desserts—and Marinette’s parents couldn’t help but ask our chef about some of his recipes.

Father and the Dupain-Chengs were talking about my childhood and Marinette’s. A few giggles and embarrassed stutters came out of my and Marinette’s mouth as the conversation went on.

 **“Oh my! It’s already this late, we must go now, we still have to wake up early for tomorrow.”** Mme. Dupain-Cheng said as she glanced at the almond-brown wall clock that said,  _11:48._

It really is already late.

Nathalie gave a playful frown, jokingly being saddened by the fact that Marinette’s parents are leaving.

**“So soon?”**

Marinette’s parents gave out a laugh, followed by Father’s and Nathalie’s.

**“Nath, you know we have to wake up early for the _you-know-what_. But don’t worry we’ll call if we can,”**

Father, Nathalie, Marinette, and I accompanied them outside and bid them goodbye.

Father gave out instructions for what we should do, specifically washing ourselves up and going to bed to get plenty of rest for tomorrow since we still technically have school tomorrow.

After I finished taking my bath, I headed towards Marinette’s room, thinking that maybe we could talk some more before heading to bed, and knocked.

**“Marinette?”**

No answer.

I did another set of knocks but still no answer.

I turned the doorknob to check if the door was open. Luckily, it was!

I slowly opened the door to check her room, just in case she might be around but see no one.

Nope, empty.

I hear water in the shower flowing so she must be in the bathroom, still taking a shower. I decided to wait for her and flop on her bed but not before locking the door.

Suddenly, the door of the bathroom swung open and out came a noirette, specifically Marinette, wrapped in a baby pink towel with hair still dripping wet. The light colored towel makes her dark hair pop out and her eyes even more vibrant.

Marinette blinked a couple of times, shocked as to why I was there. I gave a little wave and her face was immediately painted a cute little red.

 **“A-Adrien, d-dhat are you hoing bere—I mean! doingherewha—!”** she says but quickly groans and hides her face at her hands.  **“I-I meant to say, w-what are you doing here…?“** she clears herself and peeps at me through her fingers.

_She’s so cuuuteeee!!!_

I laughed at her cute babble and stood up. **"Well, I came to check on you just in case you’re doing fine and when I knocked, you didn’t answer so I decided to let myself in.”** I shrugged and looked at her while she stood still and gaped. 

 **“By the way, the door was unlocked so… you know what I mean,”** I pointed out and scratched the back of my head, a bit embarrassed at myself now that I think about my actions. Still, I don’t want her to think of me as a pervert, barging in to a girl’s room at night with no warning whatsoever. 

 **"Anyway, you were still in the shower so I waited for you and sat in your bed.** ” I finished and put my hands together, staying put like a good boy. Maybe if I stay as quiet as possible she might not think bad of me and not get mad at me for being such a creep.

She nodded her head but was still a bit tense. Her hands were fidgeting and she was looking at her feet, a bit shaking. Well, it is night time so it is cold.

I scooted over a bit to the side and patted the bed for her to sit down, well it is technically her room right now. Marinette looked reluctant at first, but then she sat down eventually. I stood up and walked to the walk-in closet, her clothes were neatly packed inside. No wonder she was not yet done taking a bath, she had to fix her clothes first.

 **“A-Adrien….? W-What are you doing?”** she asked with a bit of a nervous tone.

◎◎◎ ◎◎◎ ◎◎◎

**Marinette’s POV**

After bidding goodbye to my parents, Uncle Gabriel instructed me and Adrien on what to do. And after, Adrien and I both proceeded to our own rooms.

When I arrived inside the assigned room, I saw my luggage neatly placed upright on the floor, near the foot of the bed.

 **“Alright! Time to put my clothes away!”** I said as I rolled up my sleeves and pumped myself up, getting ready to fix my clothes.

I opened the walk-in closet and one by one put my folded clothes in. I hanged my unfinished—but started already—commissions and some of my outdoor and formal clothes, while my indoor ones are neatly folded in another part of the walk-in closet. My shoes are carefully laid out in another shelf. After I finished, I kept my luggage at the bottom of the closet and looked at my watch,  _12:15._

It’s late, better hurry and take a bath.

I swiped my towel, scrub, and toothbrush out of my luggage and headed straight to the bathroom. I took off my clothes and started to rinse my body a bit. I then, put the prepared body wash onto my scrub and lightly scrubbed my body. After, I washed all of the soaps off and brushed my teeth.

I patted my body dry, wrapped myself in my baby pink towel, and swung the door open.

I was speechless. I couldn’t believe who I just saw. Maybe I’m just dreaming, so I pinched myself, but nope. Doesn’t seem like it.

Is-Is that really A-Adrien??!!

I stared at him for a few seconds.

Why is he here??? Did I forgot to lock the door??? Wait, they do have a spare key… maybe he used it. But if so, it should be with Nathalie, right? How did he manage to get it??

As I quietly remember that the only thing separating us right now was a few meters of space and my quite thin towel, I felt my face become a bit hot and turn red. I looked down at my feet and shut my mouth, I can’t trust my mouth right now to not say shameful things! 

I can’t bear to look at him right now! I’m half naked and just right out of the shower, and I’m still not properly dressed! Nor do I look decent! I’m so embarrassed of myself!!! I wish I could just crawl under a hole and never come out ever again!! But I can’t just stand here looking like a drenched idiot!!

 **“A-Adrien, d-dhat are you hoing bere—I mean! doingherewha—!”** I groan and hide my face between my hands. Can’t I just be a normal person for once?  Without stuttering? **“I-I meant to say, w-what are you doing here…?“** I look up at him through my fingers.

He chuckled a little before standing up.  **"Well, I came to check on you just in case you’re doing fine and when I knocked, you didn’t answer so I decided to let myself in.”** he shrugged and looked at me as though he’s waiting to see if I’m going to say anything.

 **“By the way, the door was unlocked so… you know what I mean,”**  he said, as if saying that he did not burst in to my room and destroyed the door or something. He looked quite nervous, like he was explaining himself because he didn’t want me to be mad at him.

 **Anyway, you were still in the shower so I waited for you and sat in your bed.** ” he finished and went quiet. He looked awkward and scared…?? As if behaving himself to not get in trouble or something.

Wait, wait, wait! Adrien went to check on me?! Wait! That’s not important! The real problem here is that my door was unlocked!? Idiot! How could you forget to lock your door!! This isn’t your house!!!

Without noticing, my head shook into a nod. While standing, shudders of the cold temperature of the room made me tremble.

It’s sooooo cold!!!!

Well, of course, it would be! You’re just wearing a thin piece of towel, for Pete’s sake!!!!

My teeth shattered into a light sound and my arms wrapped tighter to my freezing body. Adrien must’ve noticed because he suddenly scooted over to the side of the bed and patted it, gesturing for me to sit down. I then quietly obeyed and sat down next to him with so little space between us since that’s the only space he scooted over.

Then, he suddenly stood up and walked over my closet. Well, technically it’s theirs but I’m using it for some time so…..

 **“A-Adrien….? W-What are you doing?”** I asked, perplexed as to why he suddenly went over to the closet.

He went out and held out his hand, holding a neatly folded, fresh set of clothes. A long sleeved, grey pair of soft pajamas that has “ _Gray is always the way”_ written in front in a cursive font.

I managed to let out a stuttered “thank you” and grab the pajamas he was handing me. I was rushing back to the bathroom to change when Adrien grabbed my hand, so fast to the point that I almost stumble backwards and land onto him.

 **“A-Adrien? What’s wrong?”** I asked as I looked at him through my shoulder. Curse these infuriating stutters!!

His face suddenly knitted a saccharine sweet smile. So sickeningly sweet that I almost didn’t notice the mischief in his eyes.  **“It’s alright, just change here… right in front of _me_.”** he said nonchalantly, as if what he just said was totally harmless.

My face suddenly felt hot down to my neck, I felt flushed. Did he really just say that?? Did he really just said that I should change in front of him??? With his eyes wide open?????

Words flooded my head and were swarming in an inhumanely speed that even I almost couldn’t follow through.

_Adrien is giving me signs that are confusing me way more than ever…_

I’m feeling dizzy. What Adrien just said caught me off guard. And nervous. It made me nervous. I could feel my heart pumping through my rib cage so hard and so loud that I fear Adrien might also hear it. 

**“W-What do you m-mean change in front of y-you?!”**

**“It means exactly what it says. Now change,”** Adrien said as his face darkened up with a sly grin and he yanked me towards the bed, making me lie down face first.

I squirmed around, trying to break free from his grasp on my wrist but it was no use. His hands were now clutched in both of my wrists and it grew tighter each movement I made.

Suddenly, he climbed on top of me. Pulling my towel a bit lower for more back view.

He grouped my hands together and held it with one hand so that his other hand would do—who knows what it’d do! Feeling a tingling breathy, hot sensation in my back, I let out a squeak, finally realizing it was his face getting closer. His breath brushing against my skin, sending me shivers down my body. 

 **“A-Adrieeennn~”** I moaned out as his lips collided with my bare back, kissing and sucking my wet, supple skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, am I the queen of cliffhangers now? Hehehehe....
> 
>  
> 
> ヽ(｀・ω・')ゝ
> 
>  
> 
> (='ᆺ｀=)
> 
>  
> 
> ㄟ(￣▽￣ㄟ)
> 
>  
> 
> ～￣▽￣～
> 
>  
> 
> (•‾⌣‾•)
> 
>  
> 
> (๑'ڡ'๑)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, there's more to come so stay tuned!
> 
>  
> 
> Love you voices!
> 
>  
> 
> ♡(◡‿◡✿)
> 
>  
> 
> ＼(~o~)／
> 
>  
> 
> (≧∇≦)/
> 
>  
> 
> (ﾟ3ﾟ)～♪
> 
>  
> 
> ヽ(●'ε｀●)ノ
> 
>  
> 
> Stay tuned!!!
> 
>  
> 
> AB out♡~


	7. Chapter 5 |We’re Still Going To Play A Bit, Whether You Like It Or Not|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While being in Marinette's room, Adrien decides to give her a bit of a tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Warning:  
> There is a bit of a sexual part here but no intercourse, just making out(????) it’s located at the starting point up until like... 3/4 of the fic...?????? I dunno hahahaha. I wrote this one out of spite okay???? Just let me be! HUHUHUHU! Anyway, that’s all, enjoyyyyy

**Adrien's** **POV**

As I pulled Marinette towards me and into the bed, her face fell first. I held both of her wrists together with one hand while the other pulled down her towel a bit, a little back view action.

I held onto her waist as I stared down her still wet body.

 _Very tempting_.... Bad move Marinette, VERY bad move. You should've just brought your clothes inside the bathroom so I wouldn't have caught you half naked.

I smirked and lowered my face, closer to her wet, hot, supple skin. Gently, I placed my lips onto her back and kissed it. Feeling the warm, soft feeling of her lips against my lips. Kissing it over and over again until the kisses became sloppy as it turned into sucking.

 **"** **A-Adrieeennn~"** she moaned while twitching at the same time.

How  _adorable..._

 **"Keep your voice down** **Marinette** **. We don't want Nathalie and Father to hear you now, would we?"** I said with a sly grin—almost feral, which I could see that made her bite her lower lip and quiver.

I continued kissing and sucking her back, roaming and leaving trails of kisses. Each time my lips departed from her back, it left a purplish red and pink spot in her skin. A  _hickey_ if you may call it.

A wide grin was immediately painted onto my face as I marveled at my work.

**"Perfect..."**

Marinette twitched, well... jolted, then looked at me with pleading eyes filled with shock, worry, and fright? I have to admit, I felt hurt because of that. I mean, she didn't have to be afraid. Well.... actually, she does. What am I doing? This isn't like me! But because of lust and temptation, I couldn't help myself!

I sighed, which then made her shut her eyes tight and look away. Am I really that  _scary?_

 **"Marinette...?"** I spoke which made her jolt again but finally turn my way. Her body was trembling with fear, still wet from the recently finished shower but mixed with sweat from all of the struggling. Her eyes, wide and fearful.

 **"I-I'm sorry..... P-Please don't be afraid. M-My mind was just clouded with too much lust, I-I'm so sorry."**  I fretted and reasoned as I closed my eyes and rested my head onto her shoulder which made her jump.

 _Shit_ _._ Now I've done it. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why did my heart have to go wild right now??!!! Ugh!

 **"I-It's okay! Hehehe...."** she said as she awkwardly laughed and flattened her face onto the pillow beneath her. I could see that her face was still flushed since her ears were red.

 **"Then, can I continue?"** I asked with a smirk  ~~and hope she says yes~~  which made her eyes widen even more.

She let out muffled sounds as if trying to refuse but because of embarrassment, she couldn't form the right words.

I chuckled at her cute little stutters. Not even bothering to listen to her remarks, since I was still full on lust, I decided to give kisses to her neck this time. Moving her bit damp midnight blue hair out of the way, I landed soft kisses around her nape. Then, before twisting her to meet me in the eye, I knotted her towel once more to cover her up.

Successfully turning her around after, I landed soft kisses around her clavicle, minding carefully to not leave any marks for it would be shown.

Still moaning, squirming, and twitching, Marinette held her hand in her chest, I guess to hold her towel in place tighter, and covered her face with the other hand while panting a bit.

_Sooooooo_ _cuuuttttteeeeeeee!!!_

Staring intently, I couldn't help but hug her and rub my head on her shoulder.  **"You're REALLY really cute, you know? So _irresistible_ , ** **Marinette** **,"** I told her as I took a peek at her face while smiling, seeing her cherry red face still covered by her hand a bit and her eyes looking away.

I grabbed her hand and moved it out of the way. Surprised by the sudden movement, Marinette didn't have time to react and defend herself.

I crashed my lips onto hers which made her squirm even worse and let out a lot more muffled voices.

 **"** **Fwuah** **!** **A-Adri** **—** **ump** **f** **!"** Marinette would say repeatedly in between kisses and in breaks, trying to catch her breath and to stop me. But I'd just cut her off and continue.

Suddenly, our little fun "moment" had to be stopped as Nathalie knocked on the door.  **"Miss Marinette? Are you there?"**

Both of us looking at the door and at each other repeatedly, we scrambled up onto our feet. Marinette was about to say something but I covered her mouth and pressed a finger to my lips, signaling her to keep quiet.

 **"Miss** **Marinette** **? Hello?"** Nathalie continued but we still gave no response so she eventually gave up and left. Before she went away, a faint:  **"I guess she must be sound asleep by now,"** was heard from her.

Hearing her footsteps disappear slowly, that indicates her walking away from the door, made me and Marinette let out a sigh of relief.

 **"** **That was so close!"** I laughed but looking at her now, she seems a bit uncomfortable. Smiling fondly, I rested my head onto her shoulder, which again made her jump.

I pouted at her reaction,  **"Sorry** **Marinette** **. I didn't mean to scare you. I'll try to hold myself back next time,"**  Apologetically smiling, I poked her cheek which made her giggle and told me it was okay.

Nodding her head, she told me that she'd just change her clothes in the bathroom. But before she could reach the handle, she stopped and turned my way.  **"By the way, Adrien, what do you mean by 'next time'?"**

With her remark, I couldn't help but laugh. And with my reaction, her face suddenly fell to a shocked and confused look as to why I laughed all of a sudden.

Just as usual... Still being adorably  _oblivious_ , huh Marinette?

 **"It means just as it** **says** **,** **Marinette** **. Now hurry up and change before I change my mind and make you do it here again,"** I wave my had to shoo her away as I gave out a chuckle. She frenziedly nodded—with a red face, might I add, which is  _super_ cute!—and practically ran back to the bathroom to change.

While waiting, I flopped down to her bed again. I rested my head on her pillow and comfortably snuggled on it while wrapped in her comforter. Hearing the door open, I saw Marinette walk out of the bathroom in the pajamas I gave her.

How  _beautiful...._ I wonder if I could last the whole time she'll be here in the house.

 **"A-Adrien?"** she spoke with a confused look in her still flushed face.

As if on cue, I smiled and held my arms out open. Beckoning her to jump into my arms and hug me.  **"I'm going to sleep here,”**  I glinted my eyes at her and smirked,  **“With** _ **you**_ **."**

**"Wah—What?!!!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now I think that’s the last time I’m making a fic with a bit sexual content. No promises.


	8. Chapter 6 |Sleeping Together? Sure, Why Not?|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Adrien seems to finally begin getting close to Marinette, she pulls away! What's going on??

**Narrative** **POV**

**"Wah—What?!!!** **"** Marinette exclaimed as her face became much more flushed in a bright red color.

Chuckling, the green-eyed blonde beckoned her to come closer. Marinette nervously followed and stood at the end of the bed, just in front of Adrien. She stared at him, eyeing his mildly tanned smirking face and open-wide arms that asked for a hug.

 **"Come on, Marinette. I've been opening my arms like this, for a hug, for** ** _hours_** **now and you won't even pay mind to it!"**  Adrien exaggerated as he jokingly pouted like a child. A bit confused, Marinette didn't know how to react. Should she find his actions funny or cute?

Not being able to wait any longer, Adrien decided to put the matters into his own hands. Pulling Marinette close and snaking his thin but surprisingly strong arms, engulfing her into a hug. Plopping down into the bed in the process.

Letting out a moan in contentment, Adrien tightened his grasp, causing Marinette's head to be flushed onto his chest.

Muffled and flustered, Marinette looked up at him and secretly smiled.

_Damn, I'm lucky. Having Adrien to hug me, I bet heaps of girls would die just for a shake from Adrien....._

Adrien noticed her looking and not-so-secretly smiling up at him so he decided to kiss her without warning. A small, cute peck just to make her snap out of her trance.

 **"Ah, bubu–Wha--?"** Marinette babbles in surprise as she tries to look for answers in her head.

Why was Adrien doing this? Is he just playing with her? Or is he really serious? After her parents finish their work, will he still be doing this? Or is this just a one-time thing?

The very thought of Adrien playing with her made her melancholy. Though she did think that it was kind of ridiculous since it was Adrien they were talking about.... but it was  _still **possible**._

He was still pretty much capable of leaving her and hurting her. After all, he'd already done so without even knowing. Why even doubt? Is it because he's handsome? Is it because he's the son of her idol, Gabriel Agreste? Is it because he looks like he can't even hurt a fly because even in people like Lila and Chloe, he can still see some good in them? (Well with Chloe... he's actually right about that one. She has been improving ever since she helped her with her mother,  _Audrey Bourgeois_ , last time.)

But maybe it isn't because of those. Maybe her reasons are different, not because of him.... but because of  _her._  Her  _feelings._  Maybe she doubted that he could even remotely hurt her because... she's been blinded by her infatuation with him. So blinded that she forgot that he's also human. That he could also commit mistakes. That he could also  _hurt_ her.

Noticing her sudden change in mood, Adrien asked her, **"What's wrong? Is something bothering you?"**

Marinette smiled and reassured him.  **"It's nothing, don't worry. I'm fine,"** But Adrien didn't really bought it.

 **"Are you sure?"** he pestered. She was smiling up to her eyes but her aura was down. It reeked of insecurities and anxiety.

**"Yeah..."**

Though Marinette affirmed, Adrien still couldn't shake the feeling in his gut that says he should persist on asking her about it. That something was wrong.

Gently yet full of urgency at the same time, he pushed her away for a little, just to be able to see her face. But she was looking away, not wanting to face him.

 **"Marinette, look at me,"** he said. But she still didn't comply.

 **"Marinette,"** he spoke with weight at the end, threatening her that if she doesn't oblige, he will use drastic measures. ( ~~don’t take this personal but I feel like I’m being threatened by a cupcake~~ )

 **"No, it's nothing. I'm fine,"** Marinette spoke, smiling up at him. Reassuring him, masking up the pool of sadness she felt in the pit of her stomach.

His eyes search hers. Searches for a sign, ANYTHING, just to see a hint of fabrication in her words. But none. He found none. How could he? How could he find anything when Marinette had already done this to people over and over again? When Marinette had already fooled even the most perceptive people? When Marinette had already learned to be devoid of her negative emotions and not show it?

Even if Adrien does know how to fake a smile and differ a real one from a fake one, he still won't beat  _Marinette_.

 **"Alright** **. But... talk to me, okay? If something's wrong, I'm only an arm's** **length** **away."** he smiled, reassuring her that she could trust him.

 **"I know..."** she smiled, wrinkling her eyes to emphasize, and maybe hide her bitter emotion. And turning away from him so her back is on his chest.

 **"Alright,"** he kissed the top of her head and tucked her under his chin, getting ready to sleep.

**"Goodnight,** **Marinette** **."**

**"Goodnight,"**

◎◎◎ ◎◎◎ ◎◎◎

Being hit on the face by the blinding sunlight, just because she forgot to close her curtains last night, wasn't really the best wake up call for Marinette. Plus, you add the endless tossing and turning last night because of all the worrying she did and you get a complete package of a tired and bitchy Marinette. ( ~~lol, u sure bout dat?~~ ).

Meanwhile, Adrien here, who's sleeping soundly with arms wrapped around her waist, must be feeling fantastic! Cue the eye roll.

Sighing, she gently tried to take his arms off of her. But to no avail. His arms were too heavy! And he even refuses to let her go! Each wiggle causes him to hug her even tighter which makes her trapped.

Why must Adrien be a hugger? Couldn't he just starve off of something else? Something other than hugs and cuddles?

Finally deciding to use her strength and stealth since she didn't use it before, afraid that she may wake Adrien, Marinette successfully got out of his grasp. Replacing a pillow on her stead.

Staring longingly at him, she kissed his forehead and smiled,  **"Good morning,"**

She makes a beeline towards the adjacent bathroom in her room and locks the door behind her.

Sighing, she slides down the door and sits on the floor. Resting her head between her legs.

 **"What am I doing?"** she asks herself as a sigh escapes her throat and she bows her head down between her legs. thinking and contemplating her actions and thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's After Note:
> 
> Hello voices!
> 
> Been a while huh?
> 
> Sorry if I haven't been publishing a lot lately. School has been sooooo stressful lately so I didn't have time to update. Plus, you add a lot of drama and you have a perfect combination of a sad potato.
> 
> (〒︿〒)
> 
> I really am sorry for not being able to update for a while. I'm not really in my best state right now. Please forgive me.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I hope you'll still stay tuned though.
> 
> Byeeeeeeee~
> 
> AB out ♡~


	9. Author's Note (important)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a chapter update

Okay you see, I’ve been thinking... Moving In Is What Started It All is a bit inconsistent? And like, I swear I already said this, but I have written this like super long ago? When I was like first starting in writing? And like it is not edited nor betad(??) I only copy pasted it so like yeah I know that there’s a lot of mistakes hahaha. And I know that the story also doesn’t quite makes sense? And almost all of the chapters that I’ve posted are like umm fillers so I’m going to rewrite it. Like... make it have an actual plot and be more exciting(???). Although it will still have the same thought as MIIWSIA. And I think I’ll also change the title?? Because um it’s too long and it also doesn’t really provide the umm whole connection that I want to the story.

I haven’t really thought of the um title yet? But uh I’m getting there hahaha. Plus, I already have the head cannon for this to make it more understandable for you and also the layout for some chapters so that I’d be able to write more easier, although it will still take some time because of my laziness hehehe.

Anyway that’s all. Although, I must admit, i still have a about two more chapters in my drafts that I made before? But um I’m still debating whether to post it or not hahaha. Maybe I will, not sure.


	10. Chapter 7 |Making Breakfast (or maybe we could talk?)|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy gravies! 
> 
> I just came back from the dead, I know. And... 
> 
> I'M SORRYYYYYYYY!!! Like I legit am sorry! It's just that you know I was drowning in misery while I was killing myself with so many fanfics and I know I'm supposed to have more free time because of the quarantine (well part of that is our school year here is actually done but yeahhh) but OH GOSHHH I really am sorry! I just, I guess I was more focused on polishing my umm hand skills? Like I practiced drawing... not a lot lot... but like.. a few?? *insert profusely sweating face* but like yeahhh hahaha. Plus I am recently obssessing over the ship Daminette (which is created by @ozmav in Tumblr) and it iS SO ADORABLE (I know I'm a bit late but shut up and let me fangirl) It's like a crossover between Miraculous Ladybug and DCU (as weird as it sounds, yes, it's a real thing)and like they're polar opposites right? (btw I'm not really that inclined in DC like... tbh Miraculous is the only fandom I've actually stayed loyal to hahaha I just know that he is like the biological son of Batman :/ and like... he's legit part of the Marinette harem now... no more take backs hahaha) AND IT'S LIKE SOOOO FLUFFYYYYYYY AND SWEEEEEEEEETTTTT (at times... but mostly yeah) GOSH I FEEL LIKE I'M EATING COTTON CANDY AND HAVE DIABETES AND CAVITIES WITH JUST A FEW FICS OF THEMMMM GOSHHHHH!
> 
> Anyways, enough of that I can just do my own fangirling after this hahaha. My point being: I still love you guys (yes you, the handful who are even remotely still wasting their time and still reads my works) and I will still update, if I remember, as frequently as I can. And don't worry, as a peace offering to you gods, I will update today in succession.   
> NO PROMISES.
> 
> Anyway yeah STAY SAFE and EAT/BE HEALTHY cuz I don' wan' anywan to die except maybe myself because, as I said, I luv you people!! Like so. So. MUCH!
> 
> Mwah Mwah Mwahhhh~~~
> 
> AB out ♡~

**Adrien's** **POV**

As I slowly open my eyes, I'm immediately met with a blinding ray of sunlight.

Ughhhhh, fucking sun. There's only one sunshine and that's MARINETTE!

Glaring at the innocent blinds, I roll at my side to hug Marinette only to find it empty.  **Cold** and empty. Where could she be?

Frowning, I quickly stand up and head towards the door; not even bothering to fix the bed that I've just slept on, the maids that Father hired can just do them. Although not yet heading out, I briefly look over my shoulder to peek at the alarm clock at the nightstand. It was still 5 in the morning.

_So earlyyyy..._

As I head downstairs, I look around the living room and see no one, not even the blue-eyed girl I'm looking for.

 **"** **Marinette** **?"** I shout, looking for her as I reach the dining room. Did... Did she leave?

As the thought of Marinette leaving and hating me, I frantically search for her. Getting desperate, I even search through under the pillows. As if she'd be there, cue the eye roll. But she could be. I mean, Marinette is a smol wittle bean and I wouldn't be surprised if I see her cooped up under the pillows from time to time.

**"Adrien?"**

Snapping my head (too hard if I might add so I might've gained a whiplash but nevermind, I'll worry about that later) towards the direction where the voice came from, I saw Marinette wearing an apron while holding a spatula. Her pink lips parted a bit and the space between her eyebrows puckered in confusion.

A feeling of relief surges in me. Thank god she didn't leave yet!

I immediately rush towards her and wrap her in an embrace, snuggling in the crook of her neck.

 **"I thought you left!"** I say to her as I continuously snuggle even harder.

As I feel her chest vibrate and she chuckles, a warm feeling of comfort settles in my heart. I could get used to this. Every morning, seeing Marinette and hugging her can just be my breakfast and make me full in seconds.

 **"Why would I leave? My parents told me that I'd be in your care for as long as they're away and I intend to follow their bid."** Marinette says as she looks down at me and smiles, returning my desperate hug.

She really would sometimes use formal and refined words. I wonder why? It's not like we're strangers, nor are we that far apart in status.

Pressing my face more into her shirt, I apologized in an embarrassed voice,  **"Sorry, I just couldn't find you when I opened my eyes. Why didn't you wake me up?"**

Her small chuckles before turned into full-blown laughs (not the kind where you'd topple over though, that'd just be weird considering I'm practically latching onto her). She giggled at me as though I just said something funny. Did I?

Confused as fuck, I look up at her.

Her eyes crinkled and vibrant, as though the uncanny mood she was in last night didn't even surface onto her pretty face (don't think I'd forget about that!). The smile that reached up to her ears, showing off her pearly whites to the world, made my insides churn. Her voice, so melodic and perfect that if you play it on record and listen to it over and over again, you wouldn't grow tired of it.

I smile as I look at her, laughing without complete care of the world makes me want to just keep her here at the house and lock her away from all sorts of things that may wipe that smile off her face. But in doing so, I'm just being like my father so I shake my head and refrain myself from having such thoughts.

 **"You're so cute, Adrien!"** Marinette exclaims as she proceeds to laugh even more. Her throaty laugh makes my insides churn, pulling my breath away as her pearly whites come into view.

 **"Sorry I didn't wake you up, I wanted to give you breakfast in bed as a thank you for letting me stay here,"** she says as her hands begin to pat my head and flatten my crazy and full-of-bedhead hair.

 **"Oh,"** was the only thing that I manage to utter. Marinette wanted to make me breakfast? In BED? Fuck, that feels like a married couple thing! Plus, I've always wanted to try Marinette's cooking. I've heard a lot of praise from our classmates and each time they mention it, I can't help but drool at the thought.

 **"T-Then, I'll go back to bed!"** I pout as I make no sign of movement. Well, what do you expect? For me to go back to bed and risk losing the warmth that I'm sharing with Marinette right now? Pfft—! No chance!

Marinette's chest vibrates in laughter. Her sweet and cheery voice resounds once more around the room and fills my former sleepy self with glee and giddiness.

 **"You sure you want to go back to bed? Why don't you just help me in the kitchen? That'd be more fun!"** Marinette asks me with a smile and pats my head again.

Helping out in the kitchen? Damn, that's an even more of a married life kind of thing! If so then why argue further? Sign me up in Cooking with Marinette Expressway!

 **"Sure! But I must warn you, I'm not that much of a cook so I may make a mess of everything."**  I smile at her sheepishly and hunch my back, scratching the back of my head in embarrassment.

Marinette chuckles at my antics and leads me to the kitchen. Despite the kitchen tools already used, the kitchen looks more or less clean, almost as if it wasn't being used at all. Did Marinette actually start with our breakfast already? Because it sure doesn't look like it with the spotless look our kitchen was sporting. And where was our hired chef?

 **"Marinette?"**  I call out to her and she hums as she takes out some of the equipment and tools we are to use. I'm surprised she already knew where and which cupboards they were in, even I still get confused sometimes in which board the bowls were placed in.

 **"Uh--I'm pretty sure we have a chef and he's mostly the one in charge of cooking around here, and is pretty strict about it, so... How did you get to use the kitchen? Not that I'm complaining though!"** I ask as I watch her swiftly fumble around the kitchen as if she's already used it a couple of times and has been living here for as long as she can remember.

 **"Oh, I told him that uh--I wanted to prepare your breakfast instead so umm..."** she says as her face goes bright red and plays with her fingers, I guess it's a habit that she usually does when she's embarrassed.

Marinette asked our chef if she could cook my breakfast? And our chef even agreed? Our strict and full of selfishness of a chef agreed?! And she's embarrassed about it??!! That's... That's soooooo cuteeeee! God, I knew Marinette is always willing to go an extra mile for her friends but I didn't expect to have the same treatment!

I rush up to her and snake my arms around her waist, her tiny waist if I may add. Gosh, it's so tiny! Almost as if I made one wrong move and she'd snap in two! Aaaand I'm distracted by her again. Man, Marinette just keeps on distracting me nowadays, huh?

 **"Thanks, Marinette! You even sacrificed yourself and pleaded with our mean chef,"**  I say as I take in the slowly drifting away anxiety that boarded her face before.  I mean people rarely associate themselves with individuals that have curt and crass attitudes because of the fear of being lashed at so of course, even Marinette is no different than others. I know I am and I hate confrontations!

Marinette looks at me, stricken at the mere thought of me thinking bad of other people (I mean I did just call our chef mean which, I know for sure, Marinette thinks I rarely do) and throws a fit of giggles. Small and bubbly, like a cute little mouse squeaking. I mean like, just look at Marinette! She looks like a puppy, a cat, a mouse, and a hamster rolling around the carpet in front of a fireplace! And I'll fight anyone who thinks so otherwise!

 **"Your chef wasn't really that mean, Adrien. He immediately let me do whatever my "business" (his words not mine) will be when he knew that I know how to completely operate a kitchen because it seems to me that** _ **someone "accidentally"**_ **set the kitchen on fire once."**  Marinette adds with a smirk, which if I wasn't embarrassed enough, I'd think is kind of hot. But then I remember that the teasing was directed at me.

 **"Wah--! I, It wasn't! Uh,"**  I stutter as I feel the blush slowly creeping up my face down to my neck. And I'm positive that the redness of my face can so much as rival Nathaniel's hair.

Marinette laughs at my humiliation, again, and beckons me to follow her in one of the spaces near the stove where she had already laid out the things needed to prepare our breakfast.

 **"So.... you ready?"** she asks me to which I just gave a nod, praying she won't hate me with my pathetic excuse of a self if (well technically it's not an "if" anymore since I for sure will do something to mess this up since, let's face it, I'm not really the most wonderful chef out there, aren't I?) I make a mess of our food and end up giving us food poisoning.

◎◎◎ ◎◎◎ ◎◎◎

So it seems I'm not that much of a bad cook after all.

Correction, I'm not a bad cook. Completely and especially because Marinette was giving me step-by-step instructions and is guiding me throughout the whole cooking session to the point that it's almost her hands that are moving.

God, I'm so incompetent.

**"No, You're not, Adrien!"**

Shoot, I just said that out loud, didn't I?

**"Yup! And you did it again,"**

FUCK!

I look at Marinette and see that her hands are now at her hips, together with her knitted eyebrows and her lips that are sporting a cute little pout. Which you got to admit, is looking very kissable right now.

The dishes that formerly had the attention of Marinette are now left alone as she glares at me. I mean I tried to tell her no and that I'll do the dishes instead but she refused. I even used the "you are a guest" card on her but she was still stubborn and said no. She said that even if she was a guest, she didn't want to be deemed as someone useless. Plus she pointed out the fact that I do not know how to wash dishes and that I'll just only cause trouble for our housekeepers and make them more tired. Trust Mariette into unintentionally embarrassing you, as well as being kind to others.

 **"Adrien?"**  she calls. But I couldn't look at her. I mean who would when she just pointed out that I may or may not know how to wash dishes! Not that that's really the problem here.

 **"Are there people saying you're like that? Are people saying mean stuff to you?"** she presses, her voice dripping with concern and worry.

 **"No!"**  I deny, which visibly gives her relief.  **"People are not. And even if they are, you know my Father won't let them get away with such things without at least involving a few flaunts of his power, right?"**  I ask her as though she was already supposed to know how protective my Father is.

 **"Yeah,"**  she agrees.  **"But still! You're not supposed to put yourself down like that! You have many amazing qualities! And we both know that it wasn't only me doing all the work with cooking our breakfast!"**  she points out.

**"Actually, I don't know."**

**"THE POINT IS!"**  Marinette snaps and rubs the bridge of her nose in an irritated fashion together with a sigh.  **"Don't put yourself down, you are way more amazing than you give yourself credit for."**  she finishes as she puts both of her hands in my shoulders and smiles at me reassuringly.

God, she's so pretty. I know I'm not really supposed to be thinking about her beauty right now but I. Just. Can't. Help. It. The way her voice sounds so mellow and comforting that it makes you feel safe and that everything will be alright just as long as she's there. The way her eyes shine in the most star-like way that it mesmerizes you and makes you feel as though there's always hope. But then last night. That feeling of anxiety that dwelled on the pit of my stomach as a hopeless look overcame her face. As she looked soulless and  **dark**.

 **"H-How about...** _ **you**_ **?"**  I ask her as her unusual behavior last night resurfaces my mind, swelling up the worry that's bubbling in my chest.

 **"What** _ **about**_ **me?"**  she asks back in a sassy way with a smirk as one of her eyebrows rise up in challenge and her hands back in her hips. Which I know was just a way to cover up the perturbation that's evident in her eyes because she knew I was already talking about something else.

**"What's upsetting you?"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean I did say I was still contemplating whether to post it or not and I chose to post it so here you go... but there’s I think two more chapters in the drafts? So yeah we’re not quite done yet buster.


	11. Chapter 8 |Chloé Redemption Arc? (kinda?)|

**Adrien's POV**

**"What are you talking about?"**  Marinette asks with a chuckle. God, the audacity! I mean, it's obvious that she's just laughing as an attempt to hide her nervousness! What is it that she can't seem to tell me? Does she not trust me?

I reach for her hand. Maybe to comfort her, to comfort me, or both? I'm not sure, all I know is that I want to hold her close. I'm okay even if it's just her hand. I just need to feel some warmth.  **Her** warmth to be precise.

 **"Last night, you--"**  I say but am immediately interrupted by the swinging of the kitchen door open, which reveals a newly woken up Nathalie looking at both of us. I didn't even have the chance to hold her hand, my hand is just up here with no place to go!

 **"Oh,"**  Nathalie exclaims as her eyes caught sight of the dishes that are currently being held at a pause in the sink, widening just a smidge.  **"It seems that you've already finished with your breakfast, I take it you just need to fix yourselves up and we'll be heading to school now?"**  she looks at both of us with a bit of confusion in her eyes. I guess the pose that Marinette and I are in right now is a bit weird, all awkward and else.

 **"And don't worry about the dishes, I'll just call for the housekeepers to finish them for you,"** Nathalie adds with a small and professional smile, a hand stretched out to the door to usher us out. Like an usherette.

I nod to Nathalie's request but Marinette looks a bit uncertain...? Why though?

**"B-But I don't want to be a burden—!"**

Ah, so that's why... Really... she's so  _nice_ that it kind of  ** _hurts_** _._

 **"It's okay, Miss Marinette."**  Nathalie smiles at her (a smile that reaches her eyes this time), trying to ease her worry. Well, that's a first. Nathalie rarely smiles like that. She'd usually smile with no feelings, all cold and business-like, nothing more and nothing less (well maybe sometimes her forced smiles would look like a bit of a grimace).

Before she ushers both of Marinette and me to the door and calls some of our housekeepers to finish cleaning the dishes that Marinette left behind and to finish cleaning the kitchen (which I was previously doing, mind you, and I admit... I was NOT doing such a good job at it), I first grab Marinette's arm to make her look at me.

 **"Let's talk later?"**  I ask her, my voice pleading and a bit desperate and unsure if she'd want that. I mean, I am kind of putting her in a tight spot and forcing her to talk about something that's obviously making her uncomfortable but... I really want to know what had bothered her so much last night. A downcast look spread through her face and she looked down and away from me, but nodded nonetheless.

I don't want to force her but it really is bothering me too. Whatever it is that's the source of her discomfort, I want to at least make her feel as though she can lean on me; if I can't somehow help her with whatever situation she is in.

Arriving in my room (in to which Nathalie was pushing me to by the way, and I think she also did the same to Marinette), I stood there for a second. Honestly, I kind of wanted to stay and talk with Marinette first before going to school but... Nathalie gave us no room for argument.

I give out a long sigh as I prep myself for school.

Staring at myself in the mirror, I see that all my worrying is taking a toll on me. My face is as white as a sheet and my eyes look like they're ready to pop out of my socket anytime soon; the dark bags under them didn't help either (though they weren't that noticeable unless you look at them closely. Plus, nothing a few brushes of concealer can't fix).

God, I feel like  _dying_.

I felt a twinge of pain in my chest as Marinette's face from last night flashes through my mind. She looked worried—no scratch that. She looked  **scared**. I wonder what made her feel that way...

A sudden knock on the door snaps me out of my trance.

 **"Are you ready, Adrien?"**  Nathalie asks from behind it.

Though in actuality: no (and god, am I so stressed), I don't want to keep them waiting so I hurriedly finished and swiftly took my satchel from my bed, opening the door wide enough to see Nathalie fiddling something with her tablet and Marinette waiting for me with a small smile gracing her delicate features.

 **"Yup, let's go."**  I smile as I close the door behind me and join them in their step downstairs.

◎◎◎ ◎◎◎ ◎◎◎

The car ride was silent—well, for me anyway. Marinette was discussing with Nathalie some terms about what she'd like to do while she stays with us—mostly about how she won't sit idly and not do anything and not be of some help, at all—and Nathalie compromised with her by leaving the task of making our breakfast, lunch,  **snacks** , and dinner with her (with occasional help from us of course).

Judging by how she animatedly talks with Nathalie, the negative(???) mood she was formerly in was now gone. Plus, making her come with us to school via car-ride was a bit of a hassle enough since she kept on insisting for her to walls to school instead (Pft–! As if I'd allow that!).

Dropping us off at the entrance, Nathalie looks at us out the window then at her tablet; informing us how I have a small photoshoot session at lunch and that they will come to pick us up at that time.

 **"Thanks, Nathalie. Thanks, G."** , the former nods and Gorilla opens down his window to look at us and grunts.

I wait for them to drive away and get taken aback as they crack a small smile and wave meekly. Although, I'm pretty sure it's not directed at me.

I look down at my left and see Marinette waving at them with a warm, bright smile knitted on her face; whispering a shy "goodbye", loud enough that only us three would be able to hear, as she watches the retreating figure of the car slowly disappear.

Oh god, she's so sweet and so cute! And being able to charm Nathalie and Gorilla with her grace in only a few seconds is proof of that. Not that I ever doubted Marinette's people-pleasing talent for even a second.

I hold my arm out to her and smile,  **"Shall we?"** I ask, in to which Marinette beams in return and hooks her arm to my extended one; humming in affirmation.

We trod the steps up towards the school and went to our classroom. Since it was still pretty early (quarter to 7 being the time),  there were only a few students that are loitering around the hallway. Some were talking with their friends about... a redhead? Someone dancing and singing? Performing on a stage? What?

I snap out of my thoughts when I noticed that we have arrived at our classroom and Marinette had already guided me to my seat and is seated on hers. Merde, I really am a handful at times, huh?

I wince as I think about how Marinette would someday get tired of me and think badly of me and she'll  _never_ want to be my friend anymore! Then I'll be forever alone with no family and--

**"Adrien?"**

I snap my head towards the voice that called out to me and see a familiar bespectacled brunette standing at the foot of my table with her hand holding at the strap of her sling bag and the other at her phone (as usual). An amused and questioning look written on her face.

Alya? When did she arrive?

 **"Morning...?"** she asks as the corner of her lips quirks up in amusement.

 **"Uh, hi, yeah, I--"**  I stammer as I embarrassingly look for words and stumble with my vocabulary. I must've been paying too much attention to my inner dilemma instead of my surroundings too long to result in Alya making fun of me like that! Ughhhh!

The said brunette snickers at my word-stumbling and looks away somewhere behind me, surprise and excitement immediately lacing her tanned features. She suddenly bolts away and my gaze follows her direction, her mouth curves up in a teasing smile as she slips in her seat next to Marinette and looks at her.

 **"Girl, you're pretty early today! A sudden change of heart, maybe~?"**  Alya sings and pokes Marinette's sides teasingly. The girl in question just laughs at her and shakes her head, neither denying nor confirming the question.

Mon Dieu, how can someone's laugh be that melodious? Her giggles fill the room like little trinkets of bells, sweetly producing a little jingle that makes the butterflies in my stomach flutter. Arghhhh, she's just so cuteeeee!!

 **"Yo! Morning, dudes and dudettes!"**  Nino comes in the classroom and waves at us, which is gladly returned with the same enthusiasm.

Nino moves to his seat next to me and looks above us, to the girls, and his face is immediately written in shock (the good kind though).

 **"Dudette!"**  he looks at Marinette and his shocked expression is immediately replaced by an amused grin,  **"Well, you're early. Any special occasion?"**

Alya snickers at her boyfriend's harmless and teasing jab to her best friend and is followed by some of the people—including me—that were already there (and I somehow didn't notice when we came in).

 **"Yeah, it did surprise me when our Little Blueberry here was early—for once."**  Alix joins in on our little banter and ruffles Marinette's hair.  **"Even more so when she came in with Adrien,"** she continues with a smirk and wiggling of her eyebrows, implying something.

Marinette's cheeks redden and she sputters incoherent responses, her hands frantically waving.

 **"What?!"**  Alya shouts (in a good way) and shakes Marinette,  **"What did she mean by that, guuurrlll??!"**  she whines, feeling a bit betrayed, I think? I don't know why though.

 **"Stop shaking her Césaire, she looks like she's going to puke."**  a voice suddenly says in front of us.

Turning towards where the voice came from, lo and behold one Chloé Bourgeois stood there with her hands on her hips and a booming voice that spoke with confidence.

 **"Well, good morning to you too,"**  Alya responds in a monotone voice and a raise of her eyebrow as if she was asking what and why the blonde was there.

Chloé scoffs and flips her high ponytailed hair to the side, a condescending look on her face.

 **"I need to talk to Dupa–I mean, Marinette... so** _ **move**_ **Césaire!"** Chloé huffs and glares at the brunette who just looks too stunned to move, even if the look that Chloé was giving can make one shrink.

Since when did Chloé start calling Marinette by her first name? I thought they were still in last-name basis?

The mayor's daughter just rolls her eyes and pushes—more like shoves—Alya aside. I think she did that just to keep a distance between Alya and Marinette? For, I guess, a little privacy? Even if it was just a little space. Alya looked at her incredulously, like how she couldn't believe or she didn't like how Chloé pushed her away from her best friend.

 **"Hey!"** the brunette shouts and shoves Chloé back as soon as the mayor's daughter tried to so much as utter a word, making her fall down on the floor and stare at her, shock and rage evident in both of their eyes. Each competing with who knows what.

Chloé abruptly stands up and stares down at Alya, her eyes in a crazed look and filled with fury. She looks like she wants to rip Alya a new one,  **"You bit--"**

 **"Guys!"**  Marinette interjects at the two.

Thank god! I thought a fight between the two bullheaded girls would occur again. That wouldn't be good, I'm sure even the classroom wouldn't be able to handle it and collapse on itself.

 **"It's okay,"**  she looks at both girls, assuring them with her hands up, like how you'd approach or tame a rabid animal. Which worked (I think?) since Marinette does have that soothing vibe around her. Although Alya still looked a bit furious and ready to pounce on the blonde, Chloé was a bit tamer and had held herself back and ended up just glaring at the bespectacled reporter in front of her and dusting off at her clothes.

Huh... never thought Chloé would be the more docile one.

 **"** _ **Alya**_ **,"** Marinette warns her best friend and immediately the said girl tenses up and looks away, almost ashamed. Marinette sighs and rubs her temples to soothe her upcoming headache, I think. Well, the two are quite a force to be reckoned with so they are also quite the handful.

The classroom grew silent, everyone (I didn't even notice that everyone had already arrived) was watching the scene that the blonde and reporter had started; even some of the students from the other class had stopped for a second in front of the classroom just to watch the (possible) fight that will ensue. The air had a tense atmosphere to it, so thick that you'd hold your breath because it felt quite suffocating.

I mean, I know I look like I'm being a bit dramatic ("well, you kind of ar—OW!") but it's true. Especially if the impending fight is between two of the most headstrong and resolute people in our class and the last fight between them ended up destroying multiple desks—including mine.

Marinette sighs and looks over at Chloé and gestures her to move closer, and which she did.  **"What is it Chloé?"**  she asks as an exasperated look takes over her face that screams: I am so done with these two.

Suddenly, a pink hue dusts her cheeks and she turns away. What...? Chloé fumbles for words and it took her a few seconds before she whispers a comprehensible reply. Seriously, WHAT?

 **"T-Thanks for, um, c-coming over yesterday."**  she looks down and scratches the back of her head, too embarrassed to even look at Marinette. A scowl is clearly shown on her reddish face yet gratitude and happiness(?) is seen in her eyes. Again, WH--

 **"What?!"**  Sabrina shouts at her seat and looks at Marinette and Chloé, then back and forth.  **"What do you mean 'coming over'? Chloé??????"**  her voice a bit strained and a questioning look on her face.

Chloé scoffs and looks away with a crossed look, her face becoming even redder,  **"Pft–! It means nothing! T-That's what,"**  she responds and crosses her arms in front of her.

 **"But you said you weren't free tomorrow? That's why you said I couldn't come to hang out yesterday, remember??"**  she asks once more, feeling a bit betrayed. And didn't Chloé dislike Marinette? I mean, she had always tormented Marinette whenever she could so what happened?

Chloé just huffs and still refuses to look her (or anyone actually) in the eyes, face still a bit cherry–colored from embarrassment.

 **"I guess she didn't want to tell you....?"**  Marinette cuts in to gently lay the news down to Sabrina, her voice was gentle yet also a bit questioning (I don't know the reason why though) to not make Chloé's lack—best friend feel derided. 

 **"Bu-But! But why?"**  she asks and looks at the blonde with a pleading and pitiful look, her bottom lip jutted out (I think she did that to make Chloé feel guilty—which kind of didn't work, to be honest).

 **"Sabrina,"**  Marinette calls her to make the said girl's focus be on her.  **"Just because you're friends, doesn't mean Chloé has to tell you everything. She can choose what she wants to tell you and what she doesn't. Friends can keep secrets from each other, even those that are the closest."** her voice soft and in a schooling, motherly tone.

Sabrina's face first held uncertainty but then slowly morphed into an understanding look.  **"You're right,"**  she nods and looks down at her lap,  **"But hearing about it still would've felt nice."**

 **"Maybe you can."**  Marinette smiles, a sweet and comforting one.  **"Chloé just must've forgotten to tell you about it, maybe ask her later."**  she assures Sabrina. Her voice mellow and soft as though she's speaking to a child (in a good way of course).

Sabrina opens her mouth and was about to say something when--

 **"Sabrina's right!"**  a sickly sweet—yet obviously forced, and disgusting enough to make me gag—voice had said from the door. Everyone follows the voice and sees Lila with a  _disgustingly fake_  concerned face as she pouts.  **Gross**.

She looks at everyone's faces first and basks in the given attention before forwarding in front of Sabrina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the last one in my drafts so yeah... this’ll be the ending of ummm MIIWSIA (even though this is unfinished yeah sorry about that) but like as I said, I will be umm rewriting it so yeah don’t be sad *pats your head and gives you a hug*
> 
> P.S.  
> you know that I wuv you right?


End file.
